


Rumours

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Implied unrequited Grantaire/Enjolras, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Courfeyrac needs to know if the rumours about his friend are true.





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Masks

Courfeyrac didn’t normally attend these events. They were a little too intense for him.

A libertine soirée was not for the faint of heart, or those who doubted their convictions.

But he had to know.

You see there were rumours. Rumours about the resident cynic in their midsts. Rumours that the cynic himself made no attempt to dispel or disprove. Scandalous though they were.

Courfeyrac found it hard to believe. Of course Grantaire could be a little salacious at times, but his interest in their fair leader was so obvious that most didn’t truly believe what they heard.

Then Courfeyrac, who had admittedly been snooping through his friend’s things unasked, had found something curious. He’d been looking for some of Grantaire’s sketches in the hope they would have something outrageous enough to prove the rumours true.

He had found a mask.

Not just any mask either, something one might see at a masquerade. There were none happening in Paris right now, as far as Courfeyrac had been able to find out, and if there had been then Grantaire was not exactly well connected enough that he would be invited.

Digging a little deeper he had found out that while there might not be a masquerade there was a masked libertine soirée. It had been very difficult to secure an invitation, and even more difficult to obtain a mask outside of the season from a craftsman who would keep its creation a secret.

Courfeyrac needed proof of Grantaire, so he needed something the artist would be drawn to. His mask was reference to Apollo. He doubted his friend could resist that.

Things had escalated rather quickly. Courfeyrac had seen more than enough to know the event was truly libertine, and knew his friend more than enough to find him there.

Drinking bitter absinthe and charming anyone who came near. The man in the mask of Dionysus oozed charisma with an aftertaste of melancholy. Courfeyrac felt himself drawn in more than initially intended. Grantaire was certainly more in his element here.

His plan had worked too well, but Courfeyrac couldn’t find himself to care. Not as strong hands gripped his hips and each thrust drove him closer to heaven. He’d already come once, but the artist showed no signs of stopping.

Courfeyrac gripped the pillow beneath his head, hands clenched enough that he would not be surprised should the fabric rip, and moaned deliriously into the night.

Grantaire’s head spun with lust and absinthe. The golden skinned Greek god beneath him was not _his_ Apollo, but he bore the god’s mask and he was sweet and responsive. A roll of the artist’s hips sent another cascade of moans echoing through the room.

As pleasure coiled hot at the base of his spine and lost himself in the lithe body beneath him, he couldn’t help but think that whilst the man was not _his_ Apollo, he could pretend for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I wrote Les Mis. Hope I’ve done it justice.


End file.
